Alice in the Wonderland : A Strange Feeling
by celestialqueen13
Summary: Skyler Marin has a pretty normal life until she's sold off at an auction. One year later she's forced to work with this psycho who happen to be the Mad hatter. She ends up falling for this mysterious shady man, who knows what lies ahead for here future... Please try it out! I'm not sure how this is gonna end out though!
1. Chapter 1

**Just trying something out! Tell me what you think! Please Review!**

* * *

 **Dear diary, I'm Skyler Cerise Marin, I'm 22yrs old and I'm a hollywood singer, I'm in a band called 'Step Up". I've done a few single albums but mostly I sing with my band. My life is pretty normal... for any celebritiy. I've decided to keep an account of crazy things that happen in my life and that's where you come in...**

* * *

I step out of the limo onto the red carpet in my golden gown, and a bunch of reporters approach me and my friends bombarding me with questions. After many take my interview, a bunch of camera men start taking pictures of me. I never knew these award ceremonies were such a big deal. I enter the hotel and I see a lot of celebrities, some of my own idols.

After the ceremony begins the award for the most popular female singer of 2016 comes up and I won, I calmly walk onto the stage and accept my award my heart racing. The guy asks me to give a speech, but I don't have anything prepared.

"I would like to thank..." I begin taking a breath in. "My manager and producer, because without them this wouldn't have even be possible. Saying that, I would also like to thank my band and my family and friends cuz without their support I never would have entered the show biz... But most of all and I say this from the bottom of my heart I would like to thank my fans. Because seriously, I couldn't have made it this far, and with their love and support I have got this award today. So really this isn't my award at all, it's theirs because they worked for it." I say tearing up. Everyone starts clapping and I sit back down in my seat.

A few hours later... "The award for the Hottest girl band goes to Step Up!" Says the host of the ceremony.

My band stands up and we all hug each other screaming and jumping up and down. This is a big moment for us. We come onto the stage and say a few words and soon after the Grammies are over and we return to our 15 million luxury penthouse. I go straight to bed considering we're flying to japan the next morning but the Sara and Haley stay up.

Jessie and Phoebe and Michelle all crash but I know they're probably on their phones updating instagram or their snapchat story.

The next morning we're all rushing to the airport and only just make it, to the gate. We quickly show them our tickets and run inside to our seats. I'm sitting with Michelle, Jess with Sara and Haley with Phoebe. I sit in my seat and sigh in relief. Aah, First class tickets. We reach Japan at 21:00, after a long flight I just wanna sleep but The girls force me to go to the casino. We end up taking a wrong turn and it looks like there's some sort of event going on. The girls talk for a while, and an artist approaches me. We have a small conversation before Sara interrupts us and drags me away. We follow Sara who leads us out into a basement. Where this scary looking dude tells us to get out of there. This night is turning out to be really hectic, all I wanna do is go to bed!

* * *

"We're lost, geez Sara. I'm gonna die a virgin." Says Haley fake crying.

"It's fine. Stop being a drama queen and don't pretend your a virgin." Says Sara.

"What, I am." Argues Haley.

"Yeah right, and I'm lesbian." Jokes Sara.

"It's noth- yeah I'm not virgin." Sighs Haley. "But how'd you know?"

"Thin walls and loud noises. I try not to think about it." Says Sara examining the corridor.

"How bout we try that door?" Suggests Michelle.

"I dunno, don't want to get in trouble with that scary guy again." I say worried.

"Yeah, or he'll wipe us of the face of this earth." Says Jessie sarcastically.

"Let's not stick around to find out!" Says Michelle.

"You realise he had a gun." I say, slapping her on the shoulder.

"Who's to say it's real?"

"Umm, I'm pretty sure it's real, my father used to have one similar when we used to go hunting." Says Michelle.

"Well, he didn't fire it so we're all okay." Says Haley.

"He probably won't be so lenient next time." Cuts in Phoebe.

"Well, I say we should take the chance." Says Sara.

"Fine." Says Michelle, sighing.

"What you agree?" I say surprised.

"Yeah, they're not gonna let it go and who knows if it's the right way we gotta take it." She reasons.

"Make it quick." I say following them to the door. We enter the dark room and suddenly hear a crashing sound.

* * *

"Oh shit." Yells Haley.

"What!" I shout worried.

"I crashed into a shelf and this statue smashed." She says. Suddenly a bunch of men walk in turning the light switch on revealing us, and they look at us in horror.

"You broke the Venus statue." One of them screams.

"What's the stolen statue doing here. I heard about it on the news." I say.

"Boss is gonna kill us, unless..." he says turning back to us.

"What!" Yells the other man.

"We put them up for auction instead." He suggests.

"Look we're really sorry about your statue, how bout we pay for it." Haley says dripping with sweat.

"Yeah, no need to put us up for auction." Says Sara.

"I'll handle the talking." I say taking charge. "Look, we're loaded so just tell us the price and we'll pay up, we're hollywood singers we can't be put up for sale. The public would go mad."

"Well, we need to auction something, so unless you have something worth millions, you're up." They say.

"What! You can't force us." Yells Phoebe. Suddenly someone presses a handkerchief over my mouth and my vision goes blurry.


	2. Chapter 2

Suddenly someone presses a handkerchief over my mouth and my vision goes blurry...

* * *

I regain conciousness, and open my eyes taking a glimpse of my surroundings. It seems as if I'm in some sort of human birdcage. I hold my head in my hands still a little dizzy. I squint my eyes to get a better view at the man who approaches me. "Hello, how are you?" Says a artificially cheerful voice. Even with faulty vision, I can tell this guy's wearing really gaudy makeup. I look him in the eye trying to give him my best death stare. But it doesn't work because I can't see him so clearly and keep having squinting my eyes. I don't know why but this guy gives me the creaps. He chuckles as he leaves. A few minutes later my vision is back to normal and my friends wake up and the curtains start rising. We're revealed to a massive crowd of masked people and I notice the the same man from before, although now I think he's actually managed to pull off a look like that. He looks like the mad hatter of Alice in wonderland, but that's crazy right? I snap back into reality and didn't realise my friends arguing, I give my attention to what's going on and realise we're being auctioned. The bids goes up to 30 million, and stops. The curtains fall and we're dragged of stage. Two masked men come and collect us, they take us to a penthouse. They offer us a seat and I decline the offer. They remove their masks and introduce themselves

After the introductions out of the way we're asked to choose one of the guys to be our buyer and I wait until my friends have chosen someone so I don't have too. They make me their penthouse maid and that's how it all begins...

* * *

One year later...

 **Dear diary, I finally found you in one of my boxes, I've had a crazy year, sorry for not updating you. I got sold on this auction and became a maid for these cruel, vulgar, evil people. But my crazy friends had it rougher than me, that is until they fell in love with their bosses. Bleck, I know sick. But they broke up soon after thier relations started so yeah, anything that makes them happy I guess. So I'm still stuck as a maid and I'm not treated any better. So yeah...I'll try to update you more, but no promises! :-)**

* * *

I clean the penthouse top to bottom, luckily we're not in dubai anymore, cleaning there aweful, especially with the heat. It's kind off nice to be back in my home country, although I would love to visit my parents, I haven't seen them for 5 years since I went on that world tour and moved to America. But it seems like, given the circumstances that won't happen, not while these guys are watching me 24x7. I sigh and put away the vacuum, and have a shower. "Aah, that's more like it." I say collasping on my bed. I lie down for a while, until I hear a knock on my door. I wait in my room, too lazy get up. The knocking gets louderband more aggressive and I open the door. Eisuke's standing there an angry look on his face. "Why didn't you answer first time?"

"Umm.. I just got out of the shower." I say, slightly trembling. "I-I promise it won't happen again." I stutter.

"Yeah, it better not." He says glancing at me head to toe. He shoves a dress into my hands and leaves. "Put this on and meet me downstairs in five minutes."

What, fi- better get ready, I slip on the dress and it fits like a glove and I put on the shoes he gave with it. I do some light makeup and dry my hair at the same time. I tie my hair in a high ponytail, and wrap my hair around the bobble to give it a more natural look. Hmph, I guess I'm dressed, I say looking at myself in the mirror. I head to the lounge and see Eisuke flipping through a magazine sitting on the couch, he glances up at me and we leave. He takes me to the auction where I see the other guys. They talk for a bit and I just sit there dying of boredom. Suddenly I feel their gazes fall onto me and I meet there eyes, full of confidence. Yeah, that's right, I'm not afraid of you.

"Are you sure she's the right person for this job?" Asks Soryu, looking at me with disgust.

"She'll get the job done." Says Eisuke approvingly.

"What! Why should I?" I argue. He sends me a death glare and I shut up immediately.

"You will because if you do a good job of it, I'll think about your release." He says.

"Fine! I'll do..it." I say.

"Besides you can tell us if the mad hatter is really a hottie under all that make-up." says Baba flashing a devilish smile.

"What? How does the mad hatter ha-"

"Lets go." Says Eisuke dragging me behind him.

They take me to the back stage to a dressing room lounge. I see the mad hatter chilling on the couch on his phone. "Soo... what are we doing here." I say breaking the silence.

"Here's your assistant." Says Eisuke shoving me towards him.

"What! No, I'm not being this crazy psycho's assistant." I argue.

"Alice," He says getting up and holding my hand.

"What! No my name is Skyler!" I protest. But the auction managers leave me with him. Seriously? Ugh, you assholes! I say in my head so no one else heard it but me.

"Alice, could you pass me the water?" He says smiling.

"I'm not Alice, how many times do I have to tell you?" I say tossing him a bottle of mineral water from the shelf.

"Thanks, so let's talk business." He says his expression growing serious. He takes a step closer and backs me up against the wall. I can feel his warm breath on my shoulder and my cheeks turn a crimson colour. "Your my new assistant, and your called Alice." He looks at me, a scary smile plays at his lips as if challenging me to argue with him. "Understand?"

"Y-yeah." I says tearing my gaze away from him. But he forcefully lifts my chin to meet his eyes.

"Don't worry. I won't kill you...yet! I have a use for you. And since you cute, maybe more than one." He whispers in my ear. "I'm telling you this clearly now so there's no room for mistakes, but if you get in my way, or try to double cross me with the auction managers you won't live to see another day. I'm changing up and don't bother trying to run away, you won't get very far. Do you really want to test my patience right now." He says casually stroking my cheek. I mean is this guy for real, he's even scarier than the auction managers. He releases me and goes into the dressing room leaving me all alone. I feel like running away but then I remember what he said. My cheeks still burn from where he touched me. I wait at the door and a guy with auburn hair and and brown eyes comes out of the dressing room. He smiles at me and pets my head. Well Baba was right, he certainly was a hottie.

* * *

"Good, you didn't run away. Come on Alice, I bet your tired after chasing the white rabbit all day." He says holding my wrist. His words are sharp, but his touch is so gentle. I feel like I've seen this guy before, but I can't put my finger on it. I follow him to the car and after a long game of follow the leader we eventually reach a basement apartment. I suddenly realise where I've seen this guy.

"You...Your that guy, I saw you in dubai, you were working there." I say after a long time of silence.

"What, it took you this long to figure out, wow you're a lot dumber than I thought." He scoffs. "You'd think they would at least send someone with a brain, if they're gonna spy on me." His tone mocking me, as he stares at his phone.

"So, umm... what should I call you?" I ask trying to ignore his remark.

"Anything you want."

"How about asshole?" I say annoying him. He looks up and glares at me. "Oh wait, more like psycho asshole."

"I was thinking Maddy." He says in his cheery artificial tone.

"Maddy?"

"Yeah, considering your Alice and I'm the mad hatter." He replies.

"Fine, whatever." I say giving up, this guy is impossible to annoy. "So where am I sleeping?" I ask. He looks up and I follow his gaze to a door. "Thanks... Umm, what about my clothes."

"Ugh, you're so demanding Alice!" He says getting up and leading me to a wardrobe. He pulls out a box with female clothes. Why does this guy have women's clothes in his wardrobe, not like I care, just curious. He hands a sweat shirt and sweat pants. They fit me perfectly, I realise after having a shower, how did he just guess my size? I go to bed and after some time he enter's the room and pulls out a blanket and sleeps on the floor.

"Your sleeping on the floor!" I say sitting up in bed.

"Why, you want to do it with me so badly." He says smirking at me. "I'm flattered, but I don't hit on girls I just met."

"What! Hell no. I just ..." I drift off and realise there's no point in continuing. I lie down again. "Thanks,"

"For what,"

"For letting me sleep on the bed. What else?"

"Hmm..." he says. I keep tossing and turning, for some strange reason I can't sleep. I take a peek at him and he's out. I get out of bed and grab some water from the kitchen. I return to the room and see him, I end up watching him sleeping. He has such a cute face, he looks so innocent, he almost looks vulnerable. I get into bed once again and fall asleep easily.

 **By the way in this story I've made Hikaru the mad hatter, just because I've always thought it would be cooler if he was so enjoy and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear diary, I'm officially the mad hatter's slave and it's been three days since then. He's quite different I'll say that, but he's kind of nice. Well he's better than the auction managers that's for sure. The other day, after the auction he carried me home, because my feet were hurting after wearing heels for the whole day. But that doesn't mean my feeling towards him have changed. He's still the same smart ass psycho. See you soon! :-)**

* * *

I'm sitting on the couch scrolling through netflix while he orders pizza for dinner. He comes back and sits next to me. "What do you wanna watch?" I ask.

"You can choose." He says leaning back against the couch.

"Okay, how bout a horror movie, it's been ages since I've seen one of those." I suggest.

"Hmm..." he says. I start a movie and halfway the pizza comes and I pause it on a really creepy bit. He gets up to answer the door and I'm all alone. Suddenly my mind starts thinking about the movie and I start freakin out. I try to think happy thoughts and divert my mind. "This is why I gave them up!" I say to myself frustrated. He fiinally returns and I breath out a sigh of relief. We eat the pizza and finish the rest of the movie. I know your probably thinking why I like watching horror movies if I get so scared after. And to be honest, it's because I love the mystery and thrill, especially the jump scares. I don't get scared ahile watching the movie but after I dunno why but I start freakin out and having nightmares. What ever enough about how crazy I am.

* * *

We go to bed and I can't sleep. Eventually I drift off...

I'm running through the woods faster and faster getting extremely out of breath and suddenly I see the deathly ghost like figure all dressed up in black. I turn round but trip on a grave. Suddenly a hand starts dragging me down burying me alive. I scream for help but no one comes.

"AAAAAHHH!" I scream in real life as I sit up in bed. Maddy wakes up and rubs his eyes sleepily.

"What's wrong with you?" He says coldly.

"I-I...I-I just..." I say panting, and dripping with sweat. He hands me a glass of water and I take it gulping down every last drop and then he gives me some more.

"You wanna talk about it?" He asks sitting down infront of me on the bed. I shake my head and he sighs. "Okay, then."

"I'm scared! That movie freaked me out and the woman in black keeps appearing in my dream." I blurt out, tears rolling down my cheeks. I expect him to tease me and tell me to grow up but instead.

"Why did you watch it if you knew you were gonna get so scared." He says pulling me into his embrace. "Sshh... you're okay." He whispers in my ears soothingly.

I bury my head into his chest and just as he's about to release me I stop him. "Please, I don't want to sleep alone. I can't..." I say trying to hold back my tears.

"Hmm..." he looks up at the ceiling and then back at me. "I'll stay with you." He says and I pull up the cover and he gets in. I fall asleep in his strong arms, not once having even a thought of anthing else.

* * *

The next morning..I hear the water running so he's probably in the shower. I crawl out of bed and get dressed. He comes out of the shower wearing his usual gray v-neck and biker jacket.

"Sleep well?" He asks.

"Yeah, much better." I say.

"I'm not surprised," he says smirking.

"Ugh...only you would say that." I say rolling my eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Out, why you want to be with me all day now to, was last night not enough for you." He says with a teasing look in his eyes.

"No, just I'm going shopping to get grocery, if you want anything in particular?" I say casually.

"No, except that ice cream, you know the one you gave me the other day."

"You liked it! Ha, I knew it, it's my favourite."

"Well, it wasn't all that bad, I'll give you that. But don't read much into it." He says leaving. I hear him ride off on his motorcycle. I leave the place soon after and go to the supermarket. It's so nice to go back to a supermarket your familiar with, unlike back in Japan where I have to reread everything two or three times to know what I'm buying, and whether I'm in the right shop. I enter tesco and buy a lot of stuff. This remind me of when I was little and we used to do that big hundred pound shopping every week with me my mum and my sister. I can remember my little sister complaining and me wanting to buy everything. I snatch the last 5 boxes of half baked, ice cream and dump it in the trolley. 1 for Maddy and 4 for me! I buy some fruit and vegetables and dairy products, like milk cheese and yoghurt. Ooh almost forgot cream, can't have starwberries and cream without it. I grab the double cream and proceed to check out. I carry the shopping bags to my car and I'm already tired out. I carefully place each bag making sure I don't spill anything and return the trolley. I unload my bags and put back the shopping in the kitchen. Then I decide to make myself a snack, I wash the strawberries and get the cream and dip the strawberry in the cream before eating it. Mmph...I need more. Suddenly I get a text from Eisuke saying to meet him in at a bar. I hesistate, because Maddy's been much nicer to me and I don't wanna go against him but Eisuke gets mad so I end up going.

"You were meant to spy on the hatter and find out his real name." He says angrily.

"He's smarter than you think, he's not gonna just tell me, I need to build his trust." I argue back.

"Fine then, but you better not fail, because you life depends on it now." He says.

"Alright no need to threaten me." I say.

"I'm not, if he finds out, I'm sure he won't hesistate to get rid of you, and I mean for good." He says calmly as he leaves. I return home and continue eating my snack to divert my attention. What does he mean, it's not like Maddy will just kill me, right! I think doubting myself.

Maddy returns and I go up to the door to greet him but the next thing I see horrifies me so much I lose my senses and black out...


	4. Chapter 4

**I lose my senses and black out...**

* * *

 **(His view)**

I return home blood spattered on my clothes and Skyler comes to greet me and suddenly faints as she sees me. Oh shit, she saw me. I run to catch her before she hits the ground and I carry her to our room and lay her on the bed. I go have a shower and cover up my tracks. When she doesn't wake up in another 3 hours I start to worry. I take her to the hospital and wait in outside as the doctor examines her. He comes out and tells me he ran some yests and is waiting for the results, but she's okay now and just fainted due to high blood pressure. I breath out a sigh of relief and ask if I can see her. He agrees and I sit beside her holding her hand. She wakes up and says "Maddy, you won't believe the crazy dream I had." I calm her down and tell her to rest.

The doctor asks to see me again and I'm forced to leave her side.

"We got the test results and it seems she has some heart problems. It's not serious, as long as she keeps taking the prescribed medicines. Recently she hasn't been taking them frequently enough and any sudden shock could have been what triggered this today."

"Right, thank you. I'll make sure she keeps taking them." I say slightly worried.

"Yes, also I think it would be best for her to spend the night here. You can take her home tomorrow morning."

"Is it anything serious?"

"Not yet, but to take precautions." He says before leaving.

* * *

I visit Skyler one last time and return home to clean my clothes. I walk into the kitchen to grab a snack and see strawberries and cream left out on the counter. I pick up a strawberry and dip it into the cream before taking a bite. It's not that bad, but the cream should be whipped. I return the strawberries and cream to the fridge and decide to go bed. I lie in bed for a while facing the ceiling, my brain filled with thoughts.

The next day I collect Skyler from the hospital and she feels as cheery and happy as ever. She runs home and grabs some ice cream from the fridge and eats more than half the box. I can't help but comment on that. "If you keep eating your gonna get fat."

"I'll work it off, just let me eat in peace." She says sitting on the couch next to me.

"By the way you have to take these medicines so make sure you do." I say tossing her a box of pills.

"Ssh I'm watching. You know that's rude."

"Are you listening? This is more important than a tv show, especially for you."

"Yeah, okay. It's an advert. So it's the auctions tonight isn't it."

"Yeah."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Why?"

"Because, I had this weird dream about you coming home in blood."

"What, no."

"Well then you want me to think I am?"

"Since when." I ask slightly confused.

"You and me both know I wasn't dreaming. So will you tell me the reason why?"

"I'm a hitman." I say expressionless. "Judging by your reaction, you either don't care for some stupid reason or my word haven't reached you yet because of your thick skull.

She doesn't say much more and I get a job I gotta handle so I go and tail someone. I make sure when I come home she doesn't notice me, after we go to the auction and I become the Mad hatter once more.

* * *

While Maddy's away I go out to meet the auction managers again. I tell them about him being a hitman as a part time job and they seem really surprised. "So I was right, he definately won't hesistate to kill you if he found out you double crossed him." Says Eisuke smirking.

"Whatever, at least I'll die happy knowing that I'm not your slave anymore." I say rolling my eyes.

"Seems like Skyler has a thing for the bad boys." Teases Ota.

"I do not, there's nothing going on between us."

"I never said there was, but now that you mention it." A smile plays on his lips.

"You guys are impossible." I say grabbing my things and leaving the bar.

"Okay, wait!" Says Baba grabbing my hand.

"What!"

"I just have one question." He asks pleading.

"Fine! Make it quick, I'm tired."

"Ooh, did things get hot and heavy with the mad hatter?"

"That's your question!" I ask, although it shouldn't have been a surprise to me. "Look, I'm tired and not in the mood to talk stupid with you I didn't get much sleep last night."

"You stayed up all night doing it with him. Nasty!" Says Ota teasing his hair.

"What! No, whats wrong with you, I was in hospital."

"You did in the hospital, now that's weird." Says Baba.

"What the hell is wrong with your brains." I say getting angry. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Is he hottie under all that make up?" Asks Baba.

"See for yourself." I say pulling out my phone and showing them a picture of Maddy.

"Yeah I can totally see you two together." Says Ota.

"What! Actually no I don't wanna know. I'm out, yeah I'm so outta here." I say leaving the bar for good this time. I'm walking home when suddenly I see Maddy, looks like he's following someone. He catches sight of me and I'm about to turn round but he runs towards me. "I need you to be you to be my date tonight." He demands.

"That doesn't sound like asking, plus I don't wanna have anything to do with your other life."

"I'm not asking."

"Aww, you don't know any women who will date you, poor litte Maddy," I say sarcastically. "You know if you loose the whole hitman thing and scary guy act you'd probably be quite popular with women."

"If you don't go, I'll kill you."

"Okay, you won, I'm yours." I say returning to the apartment. We go to a fancy party and I just wait while Hikaru bumps off some rich guy. This is boring. Hikaru returns looking completely normal with now sign of saying I've just murdered someone hehehe. Well maybe when you put it like that it sounds stupid, but it sounded better before. We leave the party and go to the auction.

* * *

 **Dear diary, today has been a pretty crazy day I wonder what else god has in store for me. I really want to see my family again, I hope I get freed from this mission soon and I'll finally be happy.**

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

We're in front of the the dressing room and it still looks like the usual wonderland garden. My mind is going crazy. These thoughts knowing I'm with an assassin like 24x7

"Maddy?" I say slightly pained.

"Heh, don't look at me like that... you make me want to torture you more."

"Why won't you tell me your real name? And why or how did you become a hitman?" I ask refusing to meet his eyes. He sighs.

"My real name is Hikaru Aihara."

"Wait, does that mean your dad is.." I begin but he cuts me off. Whoah his dad was like a billionare and he's living a life like this.

"Yep, and for how I became a hitman. Well..." he drifts off. "...My earliest memory is a blood stained carpet. There was a terrorist attack at a party I went to with my parents. My mother was fatally wounded but as she was dying she shielded me with her body. I was the only one there who survived... Is that what you want to hear? You're an idiot."

"What!"

"I can't believe you fell for that you're seriously the dumbest person I've ever met. I became a hitman because I like killing people, I like seeing their blood on my hands. You wanna hear some sappy story on how troubled and pained I am. But that's not true, the truth is I like killing people!"

"You're a psychopath!" I say running into the dresser. I dunno why but I don't wanna believe he's a cruel, psycho who kills people for a living. Why do I want to find the good on him? There's no way to justify his actions, even if what he said was true. This conversation keeps playing over and over again in my head through out the night.

* * *

Afterwards I meet him back in the same place we talked last and an awkward silence hangs between us.

"Why are you still keeping me?" I ask him confused, he's not getting anything out of keeping me here.

"I need you to spy on the auction managers."

"What! No way, I can't!"

"Do you work at being this stupid or does it come naturally? I know why they sent you and I'm not asking whether you want to spy on them I'm telling you."

"Okay, I get it. Is that all? Will you let me go after?"

"Maybe, but honestly, there are other things I'd rather do to you." He says smirking.

"Knock it off!" I say trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I'd be happy to harrass you some more. Maybe in one of the hotel rooms? I wonder what you look like without that costume on."

"Ugh, I'm getting changed." I say storming into the dressing room.

"I'll come with you." He says following me.

"What! No, you're staying out here!" I say shoving him out the door. I get changed and we go back home. He checks his phone and heads into the shower. Curious what he was doing, I check his phone and see he's got a message.

* * *

It says his next target is... a few minutes later a picture of me pops up. Terrified I gently put the phone down and grab necessary things before leaving. I tiptoe out of the house and when I'm halfway through the door the shower stops. I make a run for it. I run as fast as I can through the streets and don't look back scared as hell. I hide in a dark alleyway and call Eisuke.

"Hello, E-Eisuke."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I got your info and I'll tell you but first I need some help."

"Fine."

"Turns out someone is paying him to kill me, so I need you to pick me up, I promise to tell you what you need. Just please help get out of this alive!"

"Yeah, don't worry, text me your address." He says hanging up I text him my exact whereabouts and sit down hugging my knees. Suddenly two masked men approach me with daggers in their hands. I get up and kick one of them away, but the other grabs hold of my arms. I keep kicking and struggle to get free until I'm injected with something.

* * *

I wake up on the floor of an abandoned factory. Just great! I'm gonna die and no one cares. Suddenly a familiar looking women approaches me, I just mnange to sit up with my wrists and ankles tied up.

"Remember me?"

"Carolina, what are you doing? The business deal was over a long time ago."

"I came back to get rid you. Eisuke's mine."

"You can have him!" I scoff.

"What, I thought you were dating."

"Oh... we were. We broke up." I say trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"Well in that case I can just get rid of you."

"What! No wait, lets think about this calmly." I say trying to change her mind. Suddenly a guy on a motorbike breaks in and he comes for my rescue. After he beats the guys up Carolina flees and he come over to me. He takes of his helmet and I see him...

* * *

"AAAAH! Somebody help." I say trying to shuffle backwards.

"Shh. I'm not gonna hurt you." Says Hikaru calmly.

"YES YOU ARE I SAW THE TEXT!" I yell at him.

"I know it looks like that but I wasn't gonna take up the job!" He has to yell to be heard over my screaming. He unties my rope and I push him away from me giving me time to run. But he grabs my wrist and pulls me down next to him. The next thing catches me off guard and he pulls me into his embrace and calms me down, afraid of what he'll do to me I close my eyes but nothing happens. He strokes my head and whispers quietly so no one else would be able to hear. "They're watching us, so act natural and come with me so I can explain." I hesistate but agree and come with him. He leads me through the woods and to a waterfall. We sit right at the edge and something makes me nervous about that but he persuades me. "I was never planning on taking that job."

"What stopped you, anyone would think you would." I say defensively.

"I wouldn't blame anyone for thinking I would, but I thought that you wold at least trust me." He sighs throwing a stone in to the rushing water.

"Why? I don't have feelings for you."

"You sure." He says smirking.

"Yeah, I could never love a hitman!"

"Really..." his expression turns sad. "Oh, well then I guess I have no reason to live anymore." He gets up and jumps into the water. Scared I grab his hand hold him the best I can to stop him from falling.

"What were you thinking?" I yell at him.

"Why'd you save me?"

"Because I wasn't gonna just let someone die infront of me."

"Why not, I've killed many innocent people, you'd be doing the whole world a favour."

"Because...I love you, alright! You happy? I know it's selfish that I'm willing to overlook that because I really want you. But I do!" Tears roll down my cheeks and my grip is weakening.

"Well, I don't blame you, I mean look at me." He says teasing me even at a time like this, I can't help but laugh.

"I'm slipping!" I say suddenly falling foreward. He wraps his arms around me as we fall into the water. I kick my legs and go back to the surface but don't see him. "Hikaru...Hikaru where are you?" I shout panicking. Suddenly something grabs my legs and pulls me underwater. His eyes meet mine and he pulls me towards him from my waist and he kisses me. We come back to the surface for a breath. "What the heck you frightened me!" I say punching his chest. Before I can say anymore his lips find mine and he kisses me, each time we change angles the kiss grows more and more passionate. His tongue brushes against my own, after a while I start to feel dizzy and I'm gasping for breath.

We swim out of the water and walk back to the bike soaking wet. We go home and the next day meet with the auction managers. They have a long discussion and at the end of it things are back to normal, and Hikaru doesn't treat me any different than he always does.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it that's the end of the this story! :-) Please Review and if you liked it try out the next story!**


End file.
